Playing with Fire
by Rawrrrr3210
Summary: Fire is destruction, says the sarcastic Morana Dove, agent of SHEILD. She's controls fire, and She's always believed that her gift is a curse, but when the shy docter Banner along with the rest of the avengers worm their way into her life, maybe she'll find out that fire doesn't only cause destruction. Not that she'd admit it though, she hates being wrong. T to be safe! Bruce/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I have decided to make an Avengers fic because the Avengers are AWESOME! WHOOP! ANyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and PS, this is Bruce/ OC, if you didnt know(Which you probably do, so this is kind of pointless. Oh well)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Fire is destruction. It is uncontrollable, and nobody can fully control it. I have the gift of fire. Psh, gift, as if you could even call it that. It is a curse, and the reason why over 50 people are dead because of me. But let's not dwell on that for now, it's far to serious, and I am NOT a Debbie Downer.

Ok,so I believe introductions are in order. Hi, my names Morana Dove, and I am a member of SHEILD. Age, 26. Looks, redhead and eyes the color of smoldering ash. Weight, none of your buisness. Clear? Good.

Ok, so right now things are VERY hectic at the SHEILD helacarrier**(sp?). **Why? Oh nothing, just a phycotic**(sp. I can't spell today)** god trying to take over the world, 5 SUPERHEROES coming to the helacarrier to fight him, one of those superheroes being able to tear this helacarrier apart if he get angry. No big, right?

But anyway, everyone is getting ready for their arrival, and I hope that they arrive soon, because if Agent Coulson asks me if I think that Captain America will sign his VINTAGE (special emphasis on vintage because he never lets ANYONE forget that fact) Captain America trading cards, I'm gonna punch Him so hard he will forget his own name. I've been doing my part too, I've been yelling at interns when they get my coffee wrong so they'll work harder.

ANYWAY( I say that alot), today is the day when Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner come to the hellacarrier **( I think I got it right that time!), **accompanied by Natsha Romanoff, or the Balck Widow. Coulson spent all day yesterday cleaning his cards, so they'll be in tip top shape when his idol arrives.

As I was walking down the corridor leading to the main control center, I look out the window to see a light fluffy cloud that I wanted to reach out and touch (we were airborn at this point). I had always liked watching the clouds for some reason, they always gave me energy. And BECAUSE of this energy, I felt the strange urge to run to thecontrol room. And since I always follow my urges, I ran.

When I turned a sharp corner,about to enter thecontrol room, I ran smack dab into somebody, landing on my butt( thank god I was wearing shorts!).

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said,standing up, not looking the person I ran into. "I tend not to lookwear I'm going." I was about to offer the person my hand when a VERY familiar man's voice spoke.

"Morana?" I looked up and smiled cheekily at my childhood friend.

"Hey Tony."

* * *

**Ssssooooo, what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome, and I honestly couldn't care less if you flame. But anyway, I REALLY hoped that you guys liked it. Please comment and tell me what you think of it! I'll try to update soon! **

**BBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**

**- Rawrrrr3210**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!** So, I made a mistake on the last chapter. I said thatsteve, Bruce, AND tony were on the hellacarrier, when it was actually supposed to just be Steve and Bruce, well, let's just pretend it was all three of them, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers. Do you?**

* * *

Tony grinned at me and pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned, still smiling. " What are you doing here?" Tony asked after releasing me from his bear hug.

"I work here now, Stark," I said, smirking. "SHEILD has helped me with controlling my, uh, abilities." Tony was one of the few people who knew about me controlling fire.

"And," tony said, voice suddenly becoming serious. "Where's _youknowwho."_

"Dead." I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. "After he died, SHEILD found me."

"When?" Tony asked a mix of concern and relief on his face. "A week after i graduated from high school," I said, then put on a (fake) smile. "But let's it dwell on that for now. It's entirely too serious and boring. Besides, I'm supposed to go to the control center like, right now."

He smirked. " I just left there looking for a restroom."

"I can show you a restroom."

" But I don't have to go anymore."

"Then you can take me to the control center."

" But you know how to get there yourself."

"But things are always fun with an escort!"

"But what if I don't want to escort you."

" then you'll look for a bathroom."

"But I already told you I don't need to go." He smiled like he won this battle.

I smirked evilly at him. " Then I'll escort you to the control room."

His eyes widened, he had realized he had walked into a trap. "I can walk by myself, thanks." He said, desparetly trying to win.

I smirked evilly, ready to deal the final blow. " But I insist, everything's better with an escort." I linked arms with him and pushed through the door leading to the control room, smiling victoriously.

* * *

Bruce Banner was not having a good day. He had been dragged to this stupid ship/airplane to search for something that didn't even concern him, and got wary looks from almost every person who caught his eye. And he didn't even wanted to _think _about where he would sleep. All in all, not a good day. Right now he was sitting at a table in the control room, listening to the guys ( minus tony. He had to go to the bathroom) talking about what they would do to capture loki. They had already tracked him to Germany (thanks to Bruce) and now they had decided that tony, Steve, and Natasha would go after him. Bruce would be staying in the lab, accompanied by a female agent that should have been coming shortly.

The double doors opened, revealing a girl dragging tony in, smiling victoriously. The girl was attractive, enough said. She had fiery orange waist length hair that was obviously straitened, pale skin, and eyes that reminded Bruce of smoldering ash, like the fire whe it was about to go out. And even though she was smiling, her eyes Gave her a broken look. It was like she was fragile glass, trying to look unbreakable. **_Wow Bruce,_ **he thought to himself._** Someones been reading to many chick books.**_**  
**

Fury saw herand said, "Ah, agent Dove, you're here. You've reunited with Mr. Stark, I presume?"

The woman smiled like she won a million bucks. "Yes I did Sir."

Fury looked at me. " Dr. Banner, this is the woman who wil be accompanying you in the lab this evening."

Agent Dove looked at me and walked toward me with a skip in her step, stopping in front of me and sticking out her hand. " Hi! So I guess we're gonna spend the evening together! I hope your entertaining. I'm Morana, but you can call me Mora."

So her name was Morana. Strange, Bruce thought. The goddess of winter and death is her namesake. Strange, but intriguing. "Bruce," he said, shaking her hand. They were very warm, and rough. She smiled another million dollar smile at him, and he felt his cheeks burn a bit. Well, this should be intresting.

* * *

**Soooooo? What did you think? And as you can see, I'm very vague about Moranapersonality everything. It's because I really want her character to develop over time, and not telling everything about her in the first couple chapters. So, just tell me what you think in the comments and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**BBBYYYEEEE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**

**PS- the reason for most of the spelling and grammar mistakes is that Im writing this on my iPhone, and autocorrect's being a jerk. Sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! New post! YAYFULSsssss! I'm JUST woke up and I'm so HYPER! This chapter will NOT be very serious, it's basically the beginning of bruce and Mora's friendship. And since Mora doesn't really know how to make friends, you can expect ALOT ofsarcastic comments and lame jokes to break the ice. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: avengers are to me stop signs are to pasta. Nonexistent.**

* * *

"So what are we gonna do the whole night?" I askeD, clicking my pen because I'm so BORED! We had been in the lab for about an hour now and all we had done was make small talk and look at our DNA. Yes, you heard me right. We were so bored we each plucked out one of hairs, put them under a microscope, and looked at it for TWENTY MINUTES! I EVEN MADE NOTES!

"Bruce stopped reading his book and said, "I don't know. We could borrow Natasha's hairbrush and get some hairs off that."

I rolled my eyes. "yes, she TOTALLY wouldn't kill us for stealing her hair brush and looking at her dna. Though I have to admit, it would be _hilarious _if we found one of Clint's hairs."

"Barton?" Bruce asked incredulously. I nodded. "Yep," I said. "They've been partners for years now. I can tell she's pretty shaken up about him being compromised, even though she hides it do well. Poor girl."

Bruce lookEd at me weirdly. "Your strange," he concluded.

"My dear Doctor Banner," I said. "Strange is my middle name." He smiled a bit, then went back to his book. Damn, I almost made an actual conversation with him. Stupid book, taking back his attention.

"What book is that anyway?" I asked, taking a drink from my bottle of root beer.

"you probably don't know it," He said, pausing from his book momentarily. " The authors not that popular."

"Try me." I said. Bruce looked at me semi warily and said, "Confused by Mallory Downwry." **(made up book and author)**

I stared at him blankly. He did NOT just say Mallory Downwry. I LOVE her books! She's my idol! "You like Mallory Downwry?"

"Yeah," Bruce said, smiling. "You know her?"

"Know? I LOVE her! Her thrillers are so unique and captivating! They just draw me in!"

" Me too."

I smiled at him. " Bruce, you just earned yourself 50 respect points from me."

He smiled back. "Good to know."

* * *

2 hours later

I slammed my hands on the table, startling Bruce. " Music!" I declared.

He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "What?" He asked.

"Music!" I said again. "It's way too quiet and serious in here! Music will lighten the mood!"

"Where will we get it?" Bruce asked. "The music, I mean."

I gave him an _are you serious? _look. "Banner, you have about 5 supercomputers at your fingertips. I'm _sure_ we can find something on YouTube."

He blushed. "Right. Though I must warn you, I haven't been on YouTube in 7 years."

I smiled somewhat devilishly. "No problem, just get to the website and I'll do the rest."

He looked suspicious,but did what I asked. He made way for me

I quickly typed in _na na na my chemical romance lyrics._

_"_My Chemical Romance?" Bruce asked.

"yeah," I said, clicking the search bar. " Oh, and I forgot to ask you this, but can you listen to screamo? 'Cause that's what this song is."

"Yeah I know," he told me. "I've heard it before."

"You have?" I asked, surprised. Shy little doctor banner listens to my chemical romance?

"Yeah, I listen to it when I need to clear my head. Soft music doesn't really work, surprisingly."

Hmm," I said, clicking a lyric video. And with that, the intro to one of my favorite songs filled the room.

* * *

3 hours later

"So," I said, popping another dorito into my mouth. Right now I was sitting cross legged on a lab table that Bruce and I had cleared off, and sharing a bowl of Doritos with him, who was sitting in a chair. Psh, chairs, how boring." do you want to see something cool?"

"Sure," Bruce said. I smiled and put my hands on his cheeks. I could see the reddening of his cheeks. I giggled and smushed his cheeks towards his mouth, giving him a fish face. "Repeat after me." I said.

"Whatareyoudoin?" Bruce asked, his voice muffled. "Just trust me." I said. He looked at me suspiciously, but nodded.

I smiled brightly at hIm. "Good! Now repeat after me: I'm a guppy."

"Imaguppy."

"Guppys don't smile."

"Guppysdontshmile."

"But I smile." I smiled.

"Butishmile." Bruce tried to smile, and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He looked so funny!

Bruce laughed with me, but then his eyes focused on something behind me and suddenly got very serious. I looked behind me and saw the physcotic god himself: Loki. He was surrounded by guards, but he acted like he was the king, and the guards belonged to him. He look at Bruce and smiled knowingly. He caught my eye and smiled at me like i was a dog chasing my tail: amusing, but pathetic. I rolled my eyes and gave him the bird. Ass. He just smiled wider, then disappeared around the corner.

"Creepy," I said.

"Definitly." Bruce said, pinching the brink of his nose.

"Well, I think it's time to turn in for the night," I said yawning. "It's like 2 in the morning. Hey, if you like, I can show you where your room is, it's lIke, right nex to mine."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. I smiled at him.

"Good."

* * *

**You like? I worked REALLY hard on this chapter, and I spent like half of the day on it, do I hope you liked it! Oh, and about the guppy thing, my friends and I do it ALL THE TIME! It's so fun! Try it! Ok, well, that's all, so,**

**BYYYYEEEEE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEEYYYY! New post! And guys, I have a new rule, I only post after I get 3 reveiws for each chapter. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Me owning the Avengers= End of the world**

* * *

3:43 AM, Mora's room

"Wake up."

I groaned, slowly shifting out of my dream.

"Mora," I felt a hand give me a small shove. My eyes ripped open. Going into defensive mode, I ripped my blanket off, one hand grabbing the one that shoved me and pulling the intruder towards me, the other lighting on fire. I felt my eyes turn red, which always happens when I use my abilities. The fire illuminated both the intruder and my face. My eyes widened when I found out exactly who the intruder was: Bruce, who looked like a mix of surprise and fear. But not fear, I realized, for himself. He was scared for me, he was afraid he would Hulk out. I let go of him, not wanting to make him feel any more threatened.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I also heard a strange ringing sound.

"That," Bruce said, pointing to an alarm clock which I had _never _seen before in my _life_, sitting on my bedside tabLE. "It's been ringing since 3:30. I tried to turn it off, but it's voice activated. But I don't think your voice will activate it."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"This was next to it," he handed me a note with _very_ familiar handwriting.

_**My dearest Mori, **_

_**I know you have been having trouble getting up on time, so I'm having you test one of my alarm clocks. We're gonna release them soon, but we need to see if they're fireproof. Thanks!**_

_**- Tony**_

_**PS- The alarm time's a little wonky, so it might go on a tad bit early.**_

"I wondered about the whole fire proof thing," Bruce said, his face unreadable. "Now I know why."

"It's not really something that I like to advertise," I said, crumpling up the note and throwing it in the trash. I looked at the at the alarm clock, which was still ringing. I used the fire in my hand and shot it at the annoying thing. The alarm clock burst into flames. I grabbed my fire extinguisher, which I kept under my pillow( you can never be too safe), and extinguished the flames. Now Bruce and I were in complete darkness.

I got up to turn on the lamp, but apparently Doctor Banner had the same idea, and our heads collided.

"Sorry!" We both said in unison. I laughed a bit and turned on the lamp illuminating the room. It was at that moment that I realized exactly how close we were. And by close, I mean _our noses were practically touching._ Yeah, _not _exactly the position you want to be in with someone you met not even a day ago. Unless, you picked them up at a bar, but _that's _a different story and one that I'd prefer not to go into.

ANYWAY, we slowly backed away from eachover, putting space between us.

"Well, uh, of that's all you were here for..." I trailed off.

"Right!" Bruce said, blushing. I knew I must have been blushing too, but I chose not to acknologde **(sp?) **it. "So, uh, I guess I'll be going then."

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Have a good night."

"Oh yeah you too."

He walked out the door and closed it gently. I flopped back on my bed. Well _that_ couldn't have gotten more awkward. Ugh, at least he's gone no-

_Knock Knock._

__Did Bruce forget something? It must have been him, who else would be knocking on my door at 4 in the morning?

I opened the door to see Bruce with a small smile on his face. "How come I don't get to call you Mori?" He asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes, grinning. Then I did something that I'm almost _positive _that you would have done if you were in my situation:the closed the door in his face and went back to bed.

"You still didn't answer the question!" He exclaimed through the door.

"Go to bed, Bruce!"

I heard him chuckle and walk back to his room. I smile and went to sleep, thinking of nothing in particular.

* * *

Little did Mora know, she was going to have a _little surprise _for her in the morning, courtesy of tony.

* * *

**Sooooooooo? Good? Sorry it's so short, I didn't have alot of time to do it, I was at a baseball game for most of thae day.**

**REVEIW!**

**BYYYYYEEEE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You disgrace. I'm going to finish what I should've 18 years ago," the knife made the way to my chest. A sharp pain arced though my chest, then darkness._

…

I woke up in a cold sweat. I grabbed my chest instinctively. I felt the tiny scar, a permanent reminder of what happened that night 8 years ago.

I mentally slapped myself. No Mora, don't think about it. You'll just get angry.

I checked my phone. 11:23.

HOLY CRAP! I fell out of bed, wide awake now. My thoughts were going into overdrive. It went something like this: OHMYGODI'MSOLATEFURY'SGOINGTOKILLMEANDTONY'! HOLY. CRAP. I rushed to the closet to put on the usual SHEILD jumpsuit, only to be greeted with nothing.

"Oh _come on._" I groaned. " I'm already late!" I saw a small flash in the corner of my eye. I turned to see some _very _inappropriate clothing on my bedside table, along with another note from my _least_ favorite person in the world right now.

**My dearest Mori,**

**When I was putting the alarm clock in here I saw that all you had to wear were those SHEILD jumpsuits. And since you're my friend, I couldn't let that slide. So, I took it upon myself to choose your outfit today.**

**You don't have to thank me.**

**Tony Stark (your best and ONLY friend. Remember that.)**

I burned the paper. UGH! I looked at the absolutely _repulsive_ clothing. It was a red sparkly tank top that was _extremely _low cut, a pitch black, _very _short pencil skirt, and some 4 inch pumps. Ugh, I'm so killing Tony.

I looked down at my ratty old pajamas. I can't wear these! The top has Pikachu on it! DAMN MY POKEMON OBBSESSION!

I slipped on the (slut) clothes and thanked the lord that Tony didn't take my undergarments.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the full length mirror. I looked good, I will admit. I looked like a slut, but good none the less. Since I was already late, I didn't straiten my hair, so it was falling in little ringlets. The top complimented my bust (way) more than I would have liked, same with the pencil skirt and my long legs. The pumps were hard to walk in. Over all, my outfit screamed one word: SLUT!

I stormed out of the room, ignoring the stares that I was getting. Tony Stark, prepare to die.

…

Tony was scaring Bruce. He was very happy. _To _happy. And he kept on looking around the room in a mixture of excitement and fear. Like he was waiting for fireworks to go off that had a fifty percent chance of blowing up. Bruce didn't like it at all.

"Who are you looking for?" Steve, who had apparently noticed Tony as well, asked him.

"Oh, just wondering where Mori is," Tony said smirking evilly.

"Who's Mori?" Steve asked confused.

"One of our agents," Natasha cut in. "She should be here by now…" she trailed off staring at something behind them.

"_Anthony. Edward. Stark." _Bruce turned around that made him do a spit take, Steve look like a tomato from blushing so much, leave Natasha toungue-tied, and make Fury look generally surprised. Not to mention Tony looked like he was pissing himself. Well, Bruce thought looking at the glare Mora was giving Tony. This isn't going to be good.

…

It took Steve, Thor, Natasha, and about 5 interns to get Mora off of Tony. Bruce didn't get involved because he didn't want to be killed. And the whole reason why it took so long to get her off him was Steve and the interns (who were all guys) were afraid to touch her. Well, Steve was afraid to touch her. The interns couldn't touch her because they were busy spazzing out on the floor.

What finally got Mora off Tony was when Fury set a plate of brownies on the table. As soon as she saw them, all was peaceful.

Tony ruffled her hair as she ate. "So how's my little bipolar beast?"

"I will kill you Stark."

Bruce scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Bipolar?"

"Yeah," she said, swallowing a mouthful of brownies. "ADHD too."

"Yeah," Tony cut in. "She would have been a total terror in school if she wasn't so quiet."

Steve looked from Mora to tony disbelievingly. "_She _used to be the quiet girl when she was younger? And how would you know that?"

"We were friends as kids. All the way until she graduated from high school and I graduated from college. I was her prom date. Good times."

Everyone in the room looked at Mora like she was crazy, Bruce especially.

She paused from eating long enough to say, "Look, no one had asked me to prom. I was desperate, and he was free. It was a match made in heaven." She then went back to stuffing her face.

Tony rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why no one asked you."

_Splat!_

Tony left the room, looking for a towel to wipe the brownie off his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry about this, but I just want to tell you why I've been MIA for the past like month. I've been on vacation in Oregon and I literally just got back to my house. I'm here for five days, and then I'm off to disneyland, then camping. I'm SO sorry! I promise that I'll update ALL of my stories when I get back, but until then, no updating. Oh, and I'm also going to start a new story. So you have that to look forward to! **

**BYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

**Rawrrrr3210**


End file.
